scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Shere Khan (Bambi)
Cast *Young Bambi - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Adult Bambi - Tigger (Pooh) *Young Faline - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda Secret) *Adult Faline - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) (MichaelSar12IsBack is already Fox as Adult Faline in Skunkambi) *Young Thumper - Roo (Pooh) *Adult Thumper - Rabbit (Pooh) *Young Flower - Lumpy (Pooh) *Adult Flower - Pooh (Pooh because they're voiced by Sterling Holloway) *The Great Prince of the Forest - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bambi's Mother - Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) *Friend Owl - Owl (Pooh because they're both owls) *The Other Animals - The Pridelanders (The Lion King) *Thumper's Mother - Miss Kitty (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Girl Bunny - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Girl Skunk - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *The Kids - Flo's Puppies (All Dog go to Heaven) *Ronno - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The Dogs - Stan Heff (Winnie The Pooh), Mahra the Baboon (Jungle Cubs), and Prince John Guards (Robin Hood) *The Birds - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *The Man - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) Gallery Young shere Khan.png|Young Shere Khan as Young Bambi Tigger 2011 bounching.png|Tigger as Adult Bambi Tigress-young.jpg|Young Tigress as Young Faline Tigress in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Tigress as Adult Faline Roo in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Roo as Young Thumper Rabbit winnie the pooh.jpg|Rabbit as Adult Thumper Lumpy-the-heffalump-my-friends-tigger-pooh-0.81.jpg|Lumpy as Young Flower Winnie-the-pooh-quotes.jpg|Pooh as Adult Flower Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera02.jpg|Bagheera as The Great Prince of the Forest Panthy.jpg|Panthy as Bambi's Mother Owl (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Owl as Friend Owl Pridelanders As Sharks.png|The Pridelanders as The Other Animals Miss Kitty in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Miss Kitty as Thumper's Mother NEW_Judy_Cop_render.png|Judy Hopps as Girl Bunny Kanga.png|Kanga as Girl Skunk Screencaps-charlie-b-barkin-23396717-1280-720.jpg|Flo's Puppies as The Kids Prince John (Robin Hood).jpg|Prince John as Ronno Stan and Heff.jpg|Stan, Heff, Mahra.jpg|Mahra, Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg|and Prince John's Guards as The Dogs Arthur and Cecil45.JPG|Cecil and Arthur as The Birds Amos_Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as The Man (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:Bambi Movies